Ornami
by undertaker1465
Summary: Hunter considered himself an ordinary man, with an ordinary life. He worked all day and came home to a beautiful wife at night. Just an ordinary, average life. Hunter was a doctor at an ER, so he was used to dealing with extremely weird medical conditions. But when a patient came in with a horrible burn on his arm, screaming of dragons and witchcraft and people who weren't actual
1. Prologue

Hunter considered himself an ordinary man, with an ordinary life. He worked all day and came home to a beautiful wife at night. Just an ordinary, average life. Hunter was a doctor at an ER, so he was used to dealing with extremely weird medical conditions. But when a patient came in with a horrible burn on his arm, screaming of dragons and witchcraft and people who weren't actually people, it was far from the ordinary, weird medical condition.

Naturally, Hunter treated the man for a third degree burn, and proceeded to call the psych ward. He must've just been suffering from post traumatic stress disorder. At least, that's what Hunter would've liked to believe.

But the man grew ill, gravely ill. Before long he began suffering from hallucinations, and started saying just plain evil and cryptic things. It was beyond just an ordinary illness, because Hunter could've sworn the man's eyes turned yellow. Not a sickly yellow, an almost neon yellow. And his skin became scaly, almost lizard-esque.

Eventually, the man was put down, as he showed no signs of getting better, and was just getting worse, and seemingly more evil every day. Now, Hunter chose to believe it was a freak incident. Just a new disease they hadn't discovered yet. But then more came, with very similar third degree burns and cryptic messages alike, and they all took the same route the first man did.

But Hunter still chose to believe it was a disease. It had to be. He began doing research, and found studies that didn't, no, COULDN'T, make sense. It just wasn't possible.

Sites were claiming there were people, who just weren't people anymore, or may never have been people to begin with. Ornamis, they were called. Human bodies with dragons for souls, with unspeakable potential evil, and power, inside of them. They claimed that at first, no one knew of ornamis, because they didn't lead on to be anything more than normal humans, normal humans with sometimes strange, often neon eye colors. But normal humans, none the less. However, one ornami was savagely killed in a freak accident. Or, what was claimed as a freak accident. He fell down into an active volcano, which clearly didn't turn out too well. Everyone who knew him believed him to be dead, and perhaps he was, but not for long.

The sites claimed once he was killed, he was reborn, and the evil of his dragon soul took over, or possesed him. It made his skin scaly, and gave him the thoughts to do unspeakable actions. Actions not even The Joker would justify. And now, it is said whenever the thoughts provoked him to murder, his new way of thinking spread on, taking over the victim's body. And so it spread, victim to victim, but Hunter couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. How could something as illogical as a man being able to breathe fire and murder someone with it, only for them to be reborn with a third degree burn scar and a new, evil perception on life, be true? It couldn't. So Hunter refused to believe.

He looked past the increasing number of patients with all the same symptoms. He looked past the news reports, the web sites, the press conferences. It was all psychological. All in their head. Just an extreme case of post traumatic stress disorder.

That was, until his wife, his beautiful Stephanie, was murdered by one of the so-called "ornami victims." She was immediately cremated, on Hunter's decision. He couldn't handle it, if the websites were true. The burn mark on her arm, it was all too familiar. But the man who murdered her, he got away. Free of charge for being "psychologically ill."

But Hunter didn't accept that, no man was getting away with murdering his wife. He fought hard for charges to be pressed, but no one would do it. No one would charge him for this inhumane act. It was sickening, and Hunter truly believed all of this "ornami" nonsense had absolutely nothing to do with what was going on.

But how wrong he was.

AN: Soooooo what do you guys think so far? It's something new I'm trying out so I hope you like it! Please review! :-)


	2. The First Meeting

Hunter stood against the bars of his prison cell, looking down at his feet, gripping the bars. That "man" who murdered Stephanie, not being punished, that was unacceptable. And since no one wanted to help, he took it into his own hands, found the man, and bashed his skull in with a sledgehammer. Was it a little extreme? Sure. But if that sick, sick man's actions were justified, then why weren't Hunter's?

Hunter took in a deep sigh and looked over at the officer who was keeping an eye on him. He then shook his head and glared over at the wall.

"So, you gonna tell all about how you're innocent?" Asked the officer.

Hunter turned his glare to the officer. "I'm not innocent, I'm justified."

"Well, that doesn't really matter does it?" Asked the officer. "You commit the crime, you pay the time. Normally, the guys in this cell would lie to me, screaming to the world they're innocent."

"Not me," growled Hunter. "I'm damn proud of what I did. That prick got away with murdering my wife, for a "medical condition?" I don't think so."

The officer shook his head. "Why would you throw your life away? You were a doctor, you've never had any criminal records, you had such a bright future ahead of you, yet you committed murder at 27."

"No, I AM a doctor," said Hunter. "And that wasn't murder, that was justice."

There was a few minutes of silence before the officer began to speak again. "I went to a police academy with your dad, you know. Right here in Phoenix. He was a good man, had a good heart. That man could've gone so far in the police force, shame what happened to him. Cancer's a bitch. And you know, I never thought I'd see his son, locked up in this cell."

Hunter didn't speak, so the officer continued. "I knew you when you were a baby, you know that? I remember when your old man brought you right here into this police station, gave you a grand tour of the place. I don't think he'd have ever thought you'd be here, either."

Hunter again refused to speak, and the officer sighed. "You know, I know you're a good man, and I have no doubt you're justified."

Hunter finally looked up to speak, but his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. The man he killed, he was... alive! Well, was he? He walked into the police station, right behind the officer, half of his face hanging off. Hunter tried to warn the officer, but before he could, a giant fireball came from the man, blowing the officer out of his seat, and rocking the whole building, sending Hunter flying to the back of his cell from the impact.

Hunter blacked out, but slowly began blinking his eyes open. He groaned in pain when he felt something on his ankle, looking down to see the sink in his cell had fallen off the wall, right onto his ankle.

"God damn it," muttered Hunter, feeling extreme pain coming from his ankle, like needles were stabbing him. He looked up to ask the officer for help, but found him dead on the floor. The flag pole must've been blown off the wall, stabbing him right in the heart, as if that fireball wasn't enough to kill the poor man.

Hunter noticed the fire must've burned through his bars, seeing some of them crooked with pieces missing. He kicked at them to dislodge them, and then pulled himself up to a sitting position. Hunter gripped the sink, and mustered all of his strength to lift it and get it off his ankle. He drug himself out of his cell, grunting when he brushed against an extremely hot bar.

Hunter tried to stand but yelled in pain from his ankle and came crashing back down to the floor. He would have to find something to brace it with before he tried that again. Police stations would have to have some sort of medical supplies in them. He drug himself over to the shattered remains of what used to be the officer's desk, rummaging through the supplies. "Oh thank god," said Hunter, finding a little medical tape that was salvageable. He wrapped his ankle the best he could, and stood again. The pain was definitely still there, but he could muster up enough stength to limp.

Hunter heard movement and turned around, seeing the man he murdered standing right behind him. "Shit!" Said Hunter, quickly jumping away from him, but falling back on the ground.

The man laughed darkly and started to build up another fireball. Hunter's eyes widened and he looked over at the officer, seeing a pistol on his belt. He quickly grabbed it and aimed it, shooting the man right in the heart.

The man fell to the ground, motionless. Hunter set the pistol down and looked at him. Was he really dead this time? He poked at him with his good foot, getting no response.

Hunter shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. There was no denying it anymore. That man had been dead. Hunter had killed him, yet he was just "alive" a minute ago. And now, the signs were all too clear. The scaly skin, the neon eyes. Whatever these ornamis were, they were a problem, and they were very real.

Hunter began to recall something he had read from his research. If you wanted to really kill one of those things, you had to take out the heart. Hunter had destroyed the brain. That wasn't enough. It had, to be, the heart.

Hunter pulled himself off the ground again, and stumbled out of what was left of the police station, taking the pistol with him. He had to find some medical attention. Somehow, he managed to stumble his way to the nearest house, limping into the backyard. Hunter banged on the backdoor. "Please! Open the door! I need help!" He sighed when there was no answer. No one was home.

Hunter heard a rustle in the bushes and aimed the pistol. "Who's there?!" Yelled Hunter. When he got no response, he yelled again. "Show yourself!"

A head poked out of the bushes. Hunter lowered the gun and looked at the person. It was a boy. He couldn't be any older than 17. "Come on out. I'm not gonna hurt you."

The boy came out of the bushes, standing timidly away from Hunter.

Hunter took a hard look at him. He had purple hair just past his shoulders, and was just a couple inches shy of Hunter's height. "Don't be afraid. Come here."

The boy slowly moved over to Hunter.

"What's your name?" Asked Hunter.

"Jeff," said the boy. "What happened?"

"These... these freaks are murdering people and destroying everything," said Hunter, before he narrowed his eyes at Jeff. Jeff had green eyes. NEON, green eyes. "And you're one of them."

Jeff's eyes widened and he quickly moved away from Hunter. Hunter pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Jeff. He would've pulled the trigger, but there was nothing but pure terror in Jeff's eyes, and he showed no sign of wanting to shoot a fireball.

Hunter lowered the gun. "What's with you?"

"I'm not one of them," said Jeff.

"So you're telling me you're not an ornami?" Asked Hunter.

"Well, no, I am, but I'm not like them," said Jeff. "We're not all bad."

"Why isn't you skin scaly?" Asked Hunter.

"That only happens after the dragon in us takes over," said Jeff.

Hunter sighed. "Where are your parents, kid?"

"They went away for the weekend on a business trip in San Francisco," said Jeff.

Hunter nodded but then saw a figure coming up behind Jeff. "Get back!"

He pushed Jeff behind him and ducked out of the way of a fireball, accidentally crashing into a window and breaking it. Jeff screamed and hid back in the bushes while the ornami focused his attention on Hunter.

Hunter quickly grabbed a trash can lid and used it as a shield against the fire. He quickly shot the ornami in the shoulder. It didn't even seem to phase him, so when he walked closer to Hunter, Hunter kicked him in the knee and sent him to the floor.

Jeff grabbed a little shard of glass lying in the bushes and slowly poked his head out, seeing Hunter viciously kicking the ornami away. Jeff took a deep breath and threw the shard as hard as he could, stabbing the ornami in the heart.

Hunter looked over at Jeff and they stared at each other. "Ok. I believe you. You're not one of them."

AN: Hey guys! Please review if you liked the chapter! :-D

PandaCookieMonster- Thanks for reviewing! I was watching the original avatar the last airbender series and thought about how cool it would be if something like that existed, so I started developing my own little creatures and I'm pretty happy with them! There will be more info on them as the story goes on :-)

WritingGhost- Thanks for following and reviewing! Hope you're liking the characters so far! :-D


	3. New Friends

Jeff got out of the bushes and helped Hunter up, letting him lean on him. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," said Hunter. "I just need to rest my ankle."

"I know a safe place," said Jeff. "It's a house not too far from here. I've been staying there."

"Why'd you come back here?" Asked Hunter.

"I was looking for my parents, to see if they came back," said Jeff.

Hunter nodded. "How far away is the house by foot?"

"It's about a fifteen minute walk," said Jeff.

Hunter grimaced. He wasn't sure his ankle would hold out that long, but he had to try. "Alright, let's go before it gets dark."

Hunter limped with Jeff's help towards the direction of the house, his ankle feeling like glass was stabbing him on every step. "You holding out ok?" Asked Jeff.

"Yeah," said Hunter. "I'm not sure how much longer I can make it though."

"It's just a little farther," said Jeff, continuing to walk to the house, until they saw some men pulled over with a car, changing the tire.

"Damn it," said one of them, after one of the tire screws fell out again.

"Would you hurry up?" Said the other one. "One of those damn freaks could show up any second!"

"I know them!" Said Jeff. "That's Phil and Kofi! They're staying at the house too!" He helped Hunter hobble over to them. "Guys!"

Phil and Kofi quickly turned around, and let out sighs of relief when they saw Jeff. "Thank god. I thought you were another one of those dragon things. Any news on your parents?"

Jeff shook his head with a frown and looked down at his feet.

"Who's this?" Asked Phil.

"I'm Hunter," said Hunter.

Phil nodded. "I'm Phil Brooks and this is Kofi Kingston. What's wrong with your ankle?"

"A sink fell on it," said Hunter.

Phil grimaced. "Well, if you could help me change this tire, we could give you a ride back to the house we're staying at. It's a lot safer there."

Hunter nodded. "Let's get moving."

"Hey! Dragon things alert!" Whispered Kofi, seeing them off in the distance.

"Come on!" Whispered Punk, going back to the tire. Hunter gingerly kneeled down and helped. "Alright! It's good! Get in!" Said Kofi, seeing the ornamis noticed them. They all quickly got in the car and Phil sped off, narrowly avoiding a fire ball.

Phil drove for a few minutes and made it to the house, pulling into the driveway.

"Looks like it's still safe here," said Kofi, as everyone got of the car and Jeff helped Hunter sit on the porch.

"I'll go get some of our medical supplies," said Kofi, walking into the house. Punk followed him in and Hunter looked at Jeff. "Do they know you're an ornami?"

Jeff shook his head. "No, they don't even know what we're called."

Kofi quickly came back out with a first aid kit. "Alright, I'm not exactly too sure I know what I'm doing..."

"It's ok," said Hunter, taking the first aid kit. "I'm a doctor." He wrapped his ankle up with some stronger medical tape and braced it.

"Oh, well that's good. There's another family staying here with us so we're a little crowded but you're welcome to stay with Jeff in his room," said Kofi.

Punk walked back out of the house and looked at Kofi. "So, we've gotta start making a fence."

"You're right," said Kofi. "The world's gone to hell. We need to protect ourselves."

"We'll start first thing in the morning," said Punk. "If your ankle's feeling better by than, you can help out."

Hunter nodded. "It should feel better in the morning, especially with this brace."

"Show him your room, Jeff, and get to bed. We've got a lot of work to do in the morning l," said Punk, walking back into the house. Kofi followed him and Jeff helped Hunter to his room.

They laid down in sleeping bags and blankets on the floor. "Hey, Hunter," said Jeff.

"Yeah," said Hunter.

"Do you think it's bad in San Francisco?" Asked Jeff.

Hunter sighed. "I don't know."

"Oh," said Jeff, turning around in his bag and going to sleep.

Hunter closed his eyes and began to slwoly drift off to sleep, but was quickly awakened by flashbacks of his wife running through his mind. He sighed and ran his hand over his face, going back to sleep.

The next morning, a man with a cowboy hat knocked on the wall,waking Jeff and Hunter up. "Hey, wake up."

Jeff stretched and got up. "Good morning Shawn."

"Mornin'," said Shawn. "And you are?"

Hunter got out of the sleeping bag, standing up. His ankle still hurt, but it at least felt better. "I'm Hunter."

Shawn extended his hand. "I'm Shawn Michaels." They shook hands and a little girl came to the door.

"Come on dad, they need help building the fence!" Said the girl. She looked like she was around seven years old.

"Comin darlin," said Shawn, then turned his attention to Hunter and Jeff. "Let's get a move on."

"So, that's your little girl?" Asked Hunter as they walked outside.

"Yup. Her name's Cheyenne," said Shawn, walking up to a blonde woman. "And this is my wife, Rebecca."

Hunter shook Rebecca's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," said Rebecca.

Phil walked over. "Good! You guys are awake. Me and Kofi could really use some help with the fence."

"I'll help too!" Said Cheyenne, running over to the fence in progress.

"Be careful hun!" Yelled Rebecca.

"She doing ok with all of this?" Asked Hunter.

"Yeah. She seems to be doing pretty alright," said Shawn. "Thank god we found this old abandoned house. It's starting to get pretty bad out there. We headed up from the border to escape from all the madness. I had to leave my job behind."

"What did you do?" Asked Hunter.

"I was a teacher," said Shawn. "I taught 10th grade chemistry. You?"

"I was a doctor," said Hunter.

"Well it's always good to have a doctor around in a time like this," said Shawn. "You have any idea where you're going after this?"

Hunter shook his head. "I have no clue."

"Well, my family's heading up to Los Angeles, and it wouldn't hurt to have someone around who knew what they were doing with medicine," said Shawn.

Hunter remembered what Jeff had said about his parents being up in San Francisco. California probably wouldn't be a bad idea. It couldn't be as bad as this.

AN: Hey everybody! Leave a review if you liked it! :-D

WritingGhost- Thanks for reviewing!

GaryHall- Thanks for following!


	4. Where There Is Death

Hunter walked over to Phil, Kofi, and Cheyenne, who were still working on the fence.

"The fence is coming along nicely," said Hunter.

"Yeah, not enough to keep those freaks away though," said Phil. "Hey, Kofi. Do you really think a WOODEN fence is gonna hold up against FIRE freaks?"

Kofi blinked a couple of times and then dropped the wood he was holding. "I'm gonna go get some metal sheets."

"I'll keep putting the wood up," said Phil. "We can put the metal in front of it and use the wood as a reinforcement."

"Need some help with that?" Asked Hunter.

"Uh, yeah," said Phil. "I could use a hand with nailing these boards in."

"Gotcha," said Hunter, holding a board steady while Phil nailed it to another board.

"I can't believe how inhumane there freaks are," said Phil.

"Well, they're not ALL bad," said Hunter, thinking about Jeff.

"All the ones I've seen are," said Phil. "I've seen those fuckers kill children. CHILDREN. I've never seen anything like this."

Hunter nodded and held the next board steady. "It really is something else. It's just kill or be killed out there right now."

"Have you killed one yet?" Asked Phil, nailing in the board."

Hunter nodded. "One of them attacked me and Jeff."

"I feel so bad for Jeff," said Phil. "His family's gone, and he probably has no idea what's going on. It must be traumatizing."

'He knows a lot more than you think,' thought Hunter. "Yeah. Poor kid."

"It's just heartbreaking seeing him lose less and less hope every day that his parents are coming back," said Phil.

"You think they'll come back?" Asked Hunter.

"Well considering they left for the weekend a week ago, there's no chance in hell they're coming back," said Phil. "But Jeff has to have hope, especially in a time like this."

Hunter nodded and held up another board, holding it steady. Phil nailed it in and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "Alright, that'll good for right now. I'm taking a water break. Can you get my water bottle off the porch for me?'

"Sure," said Hunter, walking to go grab it. When he got to the porch, he heard a yell from behind him. Hunter ran back over there, and found Phil and Cheyenne, being attacked by ornamis. One of them had Phil by the foot and was loading up a fireball, while Cheyenne was hiding behind a bush, an ornami trying to get to her.

Hunter ran over and kicked the ornami that had Phil in the face, causing him to miss and hit the house with the fireball. Shawn ran over and grabbed Cheyenne, then turned around to run back.

Hunter noticed both of the ornamis had directed their attention to him and Phil. "Shawn! Help!"

Shawn stopped and looked back, but the kept running, a sorry in his eyes. Hunter turned back to Phil and tried to pull him out of the way, but the ornami grabbed Phil's foot again, while the other loaded up a fireball. Hunter pulled and pulled, but the ornamis had impossible strength. He quickly moved away when the fireball launched, and had never felt so guilty than when he saw Phil go up in flames.

One of the ornamis laughed darkly and started loading up another fireball, but before he could launch it, he was shot in the heart. The other ornami turned to look where the shot came from, but he was shot too. Hunter turned and saw Kofi there with a gun. Kofi dropped to his knees, seeing Phil, the fence, and the house, all burning to shreds. "Leave," said Kofi.

"Kofi," said Hunter.

"I SAID LEAVE!" Yelled Kofi, tears running down his face.

Shawn ran back over, still holding Cheyenne in his arms, with Jeff and Rebecca. "Guys! We have to leave now! This whole place is about to burn down!"

Hunter looked at Kofi, who was still on his knees, completely in hysterics. He sadly turned and ran out of there with the others. When they got a decent distance away, Hunter turned and looked at the house, seeing it begin to rock before falling down, setting the whole plot of land on fire. 'This is my fault,' thought Hunter. 'I could've saved him.'

Shawn and Rebecca were tending to Cheyenne, while Jeff looked like he was completely traumatized. Hunter took a deep breath, and looked at them. "We need to find supplies."

Shawn looked up at him and nodded. "There was a little town not too far south from here. I'm sure they'll have supplies."

"Let's go," said Hunter, following Shawn in the direction of the town. They walked for around seven miles, no one speaking a single word, before they reached the town. It looked completely abandoned, which probably wasn't a bad thing. When they went further into town, it looked like the ornamis had already torn through it, as there were charred bodies laying in the streets. Their hearts seemed to be out of function, though, so it looked safe.

"Hey, there's a guy over there," whispered Shawn seeing someone crouched behind a car.

"Hey!" Yelled Hunter. His eyes widened when he saw that it was an ornami, crawling on all fours like a lizard, with an arm hanging out of his mouth.

"Fuck!" Yelled Shawn, seeing more begin to crawl over and under the car. One of them roared, and fire blazed out of his mouth. Jeff yelled and held his arms in front of his face, the fire just brushing him. Just when another fire blast was about to come, the ornami was shot in the head.

Hunter turned and saw a small woman behind him with a pistol, continuing to shoot the ornamis.

"Run!" Yelled another guy behind her, leading them all into a comic book shop. The girl followed after them, continuing to shoot on her way in. The guy slammed the doors shut and locked them, while Hunter pushed one of the cabinets that were holding the comic books in front of the door. Thankfully, it was made of metal and was taller than the door. The walls seemed to also be some form of metal, so they were safe for the moment.

"They were eating people!" Said Jeff, looking horrified.

"Are you ok?" Asked Shawn, walking up to Jeff. "No bad burns?"

"No, I'm fine," said Jeff.

"I think I got them all," said the girl.

Another girl came from a back room. "What happened?!"

"I saw people, they needed help," said the first girl.

The guy nodded. "We ran out to help them. They had a child."

"That door has to stay shut, under any circumstances!" Said the second girl. "It's too risky to keep helping people like this! What if we let one of them in?!"

"I'm pretty sure I can tell the difference between someone crawling on the ground eating people and someone scared out of their mind in need of help!" Yelled the first girl.

"Not all of the ornamis look like that!" Yelled the second girl. "Some of them look and act like regular people!"

"Just calm down!" Said the first girl. "They're people. They needed help."

The second girl looked at Jeff. "You sure about that?"

"Pretty sure," said the first girl. "Do any of them look like monsters to you?"

"Actually, yeah," said the second girl. "Normal people don't have neon green eyes, monsters do."

"He's not one of them," said Hunter.

"Like hell he isn't!" Said the second girl. "He's an ornami! Just look at him.

"So what?!" Said Jeff. "That doesn't mean I'm one of them!"

"And we're just supposed to trust you?!" Said the second girl.

"Just calm down!" Said the first girl. "If he says he's not a monster than he's not!"

"Calm down?!" Said the second girl. "Do you not see what's happening out there?! And you want one of them in here!?"

"Why don't you stop being a bitch and just chill out!" Said Hunter.

"Don't call me a bitch!" Said the second girl. "I'm just trying to survive!" She grabbed AJ's pistol. "He's a monster! We need to get rid of him now before he kills us all!"

Shawn stood in front of him. "Back. The fuck. Up. You aren't gonna harm a single hair on his head until I'm long gone."

"That can be arranged," said the second girl. The first girl snatched the pistol back. "Calm down Eve!"

"Don't you remember the last time we thought someone was ok?!" Said Eve. "They killed Ric, AJ!"

"They were burned!" Said AJ. "That's not the same!"

"Yes it is!" Said Eve. "We need to end this now!"

"Leave him alone!" Yelled Rebecca, after Cheyenne started crying.

"Look, you just need to calm down, he's just a boy," said Hunter.

"Just a boy my ass!" Yelled Eve. "I'm not gonna be trapped in here with one of those freaks! If we don't kill him he'll kill us!"

"If you even TOUCH that pistol again I'll kill you!" Said Shawn.

"Nobody is gonna kill anyone!" Yelled Hunter. "Jeff is not one of them, he's fine!"

Eve scoffed. "Fine?! He's one of THEM!"

"No I'm not!" Yelled Jeff.

Eve snatched the pistol again and Shawn stepped toward her. "I'll kill you!"

"Daddy no!" Yelled Cheyenne. Shawn looked at her and stepped back, glaring at Eve. "Put, the gun, down."

"Why?!" Yelled Eve. "I'm just to protect us all!"

"You're trying to murder a kid!" Yelled Shawn.

"He's not a kid! He's a freak! He'll kill us!" Yelled Eve.

"No he wont!" Yelled Shawn.

"What if he does?!" Yelled Eve. "Then what?!"

"He's not a monster!" Yelled Hunter. "All you're doing is freaking everybody out! There's a little girl in here!"

"Like she hasn't seen worse!" Yelled Eve. "If we don't kill that freak now he'll kill her!"

"No he won't!" Yelled Shawn. "That's my little girl, and I trust Jeff around her a whole hell of a lot more than I do you!"

Eve raised the pistol again and Hunter had had enough. "Stop! That's enough! Leave the fucking kid alone! If you want to kill him, then you're gonna have to kill me first! Because nobody in here is being killed while I'm here!"

A huge fireball burst through the wall and an ornami jumped in, right behind Jeff. Hunter pushed Jeff out of the way while Shawn snatched the pistol from Eve and shot the ornami before any more damage could be done. "They're getting stronger," said Shawn. "That fucker just burnt a giant hole through metal."

"You ok Jeff?" Asked Hunter, helping him up.

"Yeah. Thanks," said Jeff, looking at the hole.

"Hey, guys?" Said the guy.

"What Daniel?" Asked AJ.

He pointed to the opposite wall, seeing it burning.

"Fuck," said Eve.

"They're gonna burn this place to the ground" Said Shawn.

"Everybody out!" Yelled Hunter, gong through the hole. Shawn gathered Cheyenne up in his arms and they sprinted out if there and took off down the street. Hunter led them to an old hospital building and they took shelter there.

"Do you think they saw us come in here?" Asked Jeff.

"No," said AJ. "I think we're safe."

Hunter heard groaning and looked behind the desk, seeing a man on the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. "Hey! This guy needs help!"

AJ and Eve rushed over and looked at him. Hunter ripped his shirt open and saw a nasty burn.

"He's turning into one of them!" Said Eve. "We can't let him turn! We have to kill him!"

"We can't kill a man!" Said AJ. "We can save him! It doesn't have to be this way!"

"Yeah! Hunter can save him! He's a doctor!" Said Shawn.

Hunter kept looking at the burn. There was nothing he could do.

"Wait, guys, where's Daniel?" Asked Jeff.

AN: Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review! :-) it was actually a little depressing writing this chapter, cause I love Punk lol but it was his time, and it had to be done.

PandaCookieMonster- Thanks for reviewing!


	5. There Is Always Death

AJ felt her cell phone start buzzing in her pocket. "The fuck? I still have signal?" She answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Daniel, I'm in some trouble," said Daniel.

AJ's eyes widened. "Daniel! Thank god! I thought they got you or something."

"No, not yet," said Daniel.

"Where are you?" Asked AJ.

"I'm in the alley right by the comic book store, there's ornamis right outside of it, just patrolling around, they haven't seen me yet but I don't know how much longer I have until they do," said Daniel.

"I'm coming, stay put and stay quiet," said AJ, she put her phone in her pocket and looked at Jeff. "I could use some fire power."

Jeff rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't exactly know how to use my fire."

"Well, now's a good time to learn," said AJ. "We don't have much ammo left."

AJ started walking out of the hospital and motioned for Jeff to follow. Jeff followed simply because there was no way he was gonna let a woman go out there and try to defend herself with limited ammo. They left while Hunter, Eve, and Shawn tended to the man curled up on the floor and Rebecca tried to calm Cheyenne down.

Jeff and AJ carefully made their way to the alley, seeing Daniel crouching behind a dumpster.

"Get down!" Whispered Jeff, pulling AJ behind a dumpster when he saw an ornami passing by. They held their breath as he passed by, and Jeff let out a sigh of relief after he was gone. They got closer to the alley and hid behind a wall, and AJ got the pistol ready.

"Daniel," whispered Jeff. He looked their way and sighed in relief, crouching and walking over to them.

"That was almost too easy," whispered AJ, still holding the pistol, ready to shoot at any moment.

"Let's just go," said Jeff. "We need to get back."

"We can't go yet!" Whispered Daniel. "I saw someone get chased up into a building over there, I think they're still alive."

"There's no time," whispered Jeff.

"But it's a woman," said Daniel.

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "A woman? A cute woman?"

Daniel smirked. "Well, let's just say on a scale of 1 to ten she's a 12."

"Well, we can't just leave her," whispered Jeff

"Oh. My. God," whispered AJ. "We are mot going to risk our lives just so you guys can get your dicks wet!"

"We would do the same if it was you!" Whispered Daniel.

AJ shook her head. "Fine. Let's go play save the princess and forget about the world ending!"

"Works for me," whispered Daniel, crouching over to the next wall, with Jeff following.

"I was being sarcastic!" Whispered AJ. She rolled her eyes and followed them.

They crouched along buildings until they saw an ornami. "He's coming this way!" Whispered Jeff.

"Well now what do we do!" Whispered Daniel.

AJ rolled her eyes. "Pussies." The ornami walked towards them and AJ jumped up onto his back, snapping his neck. When he fell to the ground, AJ immediately shot him in the heart. She looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Are you guys gonna come save your princess, or am I gonna have to be Prince Charming all by myself?"

Daniel and Jeff looked at each other, before crouching and following AJ.

"That was impressive," said Jeff, crouching down beside AJ

AJ smirked at him. "Yeah. Think you can learn how to shoot fire yet? I've only got two more bullets."

Jeff shrugged. "It's possible."

"Better than nothing," said AJ. "Come on. Let's go." They crouched around to the front of the building and quietly climbed the stairs. AJ opened the door and looked around. "Is anyone in here?"

A woman poked her head out from behind a desk, and AJ gasped when she saw the giant, third-degree burn on her arm. "Oh God."

"Please, go away," said the woman, barely able to walk.

"We can't leave you here," said Daniel. "We're here to save you!"

"No, it's too late," said the woman. "My husband burned me."

"Oh, you're married," said Daniel. AJ smacked the back of his head. "Daniel!"

"Just go! Before I turn into a monster!" Said the woman.

"Look, we'll leave, but take care of yourself, for whatever time you've got left," said Daniel, taking her hand.

She looked at the feet, and caught a glance of AJ's gun. The woman looked up at AJ. "Shoot me."

"What?!" Said Jeff.

"Shoot me! End this before it begins! Please!" Said the woman, her eye's twitching.

"Just calm down," said AJ. "You don't need this!"

"Shoot me! Please! I can't turn into a monster!" Said the woman, her eye's beginning to get a purple hue.

"Just back up," said AJ. "You need to think rationally. We can't shoot you!"

The woman glared at AJ. "Fine. Then give, me, the gun!" She charged at AJ and tackled her off the building.

"NOOO!" Yelled Jeff, jumping off after her. He grabbed AJ, and for a second he felt like he was flying, before he crashed into a car, AJ landing on top of him.

"Ok, now THAT was impressive," said AJ, looking up at Jeff. "I know you truckers have dragons in you, but I didn't know you could fly."

"I was flying?" Said Jeff.

AJ heard a gunshot and jumped off of Jeff, looking behind her. She saw the woman on the ground, the gun in her hand. She had shot herself.

"Damn!" Said Daniel, coming down the stairs. "Now we've only got one bullet."

AJ carefully took the gun out of the woman's hand. "Come on guys. We need to get back to the others."

When they got back to the hospital, Shawn walked up to them. "Everyone ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine," said Jeff.

Hunter had moved the hurt man to a chair and was keeping him calm. He knew it was only a matter of time, though.

AN: Thanks for reading! Please review if you liked it! :-)

WritingGhost- Thanks! Maybe someday a big name producer will stumble upon this and be like, "o.m.g. I have to call Spielberg right now! Lol


	6. Chapter 6

"How's he doing?" Asked AJ, walking up to the man Hunter was working on.

"Not too good," said Hunter. "There's not much time left."

"Isn't there something you can do?!" Said AJ.

"I'm a doctor not a miracle worker," said Hunter.

AJ shook her head and looked at Jeff. "Hey, uh, Jeff, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," said Jeff, following AJ to a backroom.

"Is there anything you can do?" Asked AJ. "Can't you guys, like, heal or something? Anything?"

"Not that I'm aware of," said Jeff.

AJ ran a hand through her hair. "We can't just let him die. He's a person."

Jeff looked down at his feet. "Not for long."

AJ looked at him, distressed. "There has to be something we can do! Isn't there pills or something?!" She opened the door to the pharmacy, but the alarm set off. "Fuck!"

"They're gonna hear us!" said Jeff. "We have to leave!"

They ran back into the lobby. "We have to go now!"

A fireball burst through the wall and everyone took cover. An ornami crawled into the room, growling with blazing red eyes. He grabbed AJ by the ankle and she screamed, dropping her gun. Hunter quickly grabbed it and shot the ornami, pulling AJ away.

"Let's get out of here!" Said Shawn, leading Rebecca and Cheyenne out of the room.

Hunter was about to follow, but another ornami grabbed Jeff and pulled him to the ground. He threw the gun at it's head and stomped it's chest. Jeff sprinted out of the hospital, but the ornami then pulled Hunter down. Just when Hunter thought he was done for, Shawn kicked the ornami in the throat and shoved his boot right into it's chest, crushing it's ribs. He turned to Hunter and helped him up. "I'm not letting another man burn." They ran out and got safely to a back alley. Hunter walked over to AJ. "You doing ok, AJ?"

She looked at him. "Yeah. I'm ok. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem," said Hunter. He looked at the man who was burned crouched right next to her. "Did you drag him with you?"

"I couldn't leave him," said AJ, looking at him.

Hunter nodded and sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to Jeff."

"Ok," said AJ, still looking at the man.

Hunter walked over to Jeff. "You doing alright?"

"Fine," said Jeff, looking at his feet.

"I'm, uh, sorry your parents aren't here," said Hunter.

Jeff looked up at him. "Do you think they're, you know, gone?"

Hunter sighed. "You can't lose hope, Jeff."

Jeff wiped a tear away. "I miss them."

Hunter hugged him. "I know. Just don't give up, ok?"

Jeff nodded. "Ok."

Hunter was about to say something else, but a loud yell came from behind them.

"No!" Said AJ, when the man behind her started growling and almost clawing at his burn.

"Shit! He's changing!" Said Eve.

"No he's not! Somebody help me!" Said AJ, trying to restrain the man.

"AJ, if he's changing-" Said Hunter.

"He's NOT changing," Said AJ.

Eve turned to Hunter. "You know what we have to do."

"What are you talking about?!" Said AJ.

"I'm sorry, AJ," said Eve. "But if we don't do something now, he'll kill us!"

"Screw you!" Said AJ, glaring at Eve, her voice cracking. "Hunter can help him!"

"Look, AJ, there's nothing we can do. We can't let him change," said Eve, urgency in her voice.

"Daddy! What's happening?" Said Cheyenne.

"It's ok, sweetie," said Shawn, holding Cheyenne and wrapping an arm around Rebecca.

"Fuck you Eve! He's not changing!" Said AJ, Her voice gruff with anger.

"We can't kill him unless we know for sure," said Hunter, looking at Eve.

"Do you have any idea what he'll do to us if he is? He'll destroy us in seconds," said Eve, looking at Hunter.

"What if he's just like Jeff?!" Said AJ. "We're all giving him a chance! We should give this guy a chance too!"

"That's not the same!" Said Eve. "Jeff's not burned! We know this guy is gonna change! We have to take out the heart."

Hunter's jaw dropped a little as he looked between AJ and Eve.

"We need to do this!" Said Eve, looking back at the man who was slowly gaining a green tint in his eye.

"No! Hunter! Please!" Screamed AJ, still trying to restrain the man.

Hunter looked at Eve. "You're right. Let's do it."

"Monsters!" Screamed AJ. "You're fucking monsters! All of you!"

"Don't look honey," said Shawn, covering Cheyenne's eyes.

Jeff quickly tried to pull AJ off of the man, but she held on tight.

"Stop! Leave me alone!" Cried AJ. "You can't do this!"

Jeff pulled her away, but she elbowed him in the stomach and quickly covered the man again. "No! Get off of me!"

Hunter helped Jeff pull AJ away while Eve grabbed a scalpel from the surgical supplies.

"No! I'm begging you!" Said AJ, being dragged away.

Hunter and Jeff restrained a screaming AJ as Eve stabbed the man in the heart with a grunt. Silence filled the room as they saw a blood pool forming around the now dead man.

"Dear lord," said Shawn, staring horrified at the body.

Hunter and Jeff let AJ go as she cried, burying her face in her hands.

"AJ, I'm sorry, I-" said Eve, walking towards AJ.

"Get the hell away from me!" Said AJ, her voice cracking.

Cheyenne cried and Shawn rubbed her back. "It's ok, baby. Sshh. It's ok."

Cheyenne looked over at Eve. "Why? AJ said he was good!"

Eve got a guilty look on her face. "He wasn't good."

"But he could've been!" Said Cheyenne.

"He was bad, I swear, they all are," said Eve.

Cheyenne started crying again and Shawn hugged. "I know, I know. I need you to be strong right now, ok?"

"O-ok," said Cheyenne, sniffling.

"Hunter, we need to talk," Said Eve, walking away from the group.

Hunter followed her so they could talk in private, and Eve shook her head, looking at him. "Shit's hitting the fan."

Hunter furrowed his eyebrows. "If you mean there's gonna be some serious fall out," He looked down to the side, a sober look on his face. "Then I couldn't agree more."

"What are we gonna do?" Asked Eve, raising an eyebrow and looking Hunter dead in the eye.

"We're gonna do whatever needs to be done," said Hunter, looking at Eve.

Eve half smiled. "Damn straight."

"We need to find somewhere safe, to take shelter," said Hunter.

"Well, we've got ourselves a good team here," said Eve.

"A team, huh?" Said Hunter.

"Hell yeah!" Said Eve. "Now come on, let's get moving."

They walked back to the group, and everyone set off. "Stay close, Jeff" Said Hunter, seeing Jeff dragging behind.

"Do you think I could've done something?" Said Jeff. "To help save that guy?"

Hunter stopped walking and turned to face him. "No. We had to kill him."

"I hear something," said Cheyenne, hugging Shawn's leg.

Shawn picked up Cheyenne and listened intently. "It almost sounds like an engine."

"Engine?" Said Daniel. "As in car engine?"

"Yeah," Said Shawn, looking off into the distance. They all walked towards the direction of the sound, and found a van left running on the side of the road.

Hunter furrowed his brows, before yelling. "Is anyone there?"

With no response, they walked slowly towards the car. Hunter opened the driver's side and found the keys in it.

"You think it's abandoned?" Said Shawn. "Cause if it is, we just got a shitload of luck."

"This can save us. All of us," said Rebecca.

AJ scoffed. "Yeah, ALL of us."

Eve sighed. "We did what we had to do, AJ."

AJ just ignored her and looked down at the ground bitterly. Daniel sighed. "Look, guys, this is great, but it's not ours."

"Yeah," said AJ. "You're already murderers, do you really need to be thieves too?"

Jeff nodded. "We can't take someone's car."

Cheyenne looked at Shawn. "Is it someone else's car, daddy?"

"Doesn't matter," said Shawn. "We need it."

"Don't worry baby no one's coming back for it," said Rebecca.

"How do you know?" Said Jeff. "It might NOT be abandoned."

"He's right," said Hunter. "We're not thieves."

"Are you crazy?" Said Shawn. "This can save us!"

"We'll live without it," said Hunter.

"Fine. Whatever," said Shawn. "I'm taking it. If ya'll want a ride, feel free to hop in." He got in the driver's seat, and everyone slowly filled in the van. Hunter sat down bitterly while Jeff looked guilty. They rode in total silence for hours until they found a pretty quiet looking section in the woods. As everyone set up camp, not a single word was spoken.

AN: Hi everyone! Please review and let me know what you think! : )


End file.
